This invention relates to an improvement in a carrying case providing individual compartments for housing selected instruments, with the case having a construction whereby it may be readily attached to a support such as a belt or other edge portion of a user's wearing apparel. Furthermore, the construction of the case permits convenient pivoting of each portion of the case relative to each other and its support, so as to place the instrumentalities in either portion of the case in a line of sight of the user without detachment from its support.
Belt holders for watches or other instrumentalities such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,008, are well known in the art. However, these holders provide only one instrument support and are functional only to display the single instrument. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,066; U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,428; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,685 for single instrument carrying cases.
Other highly complicated constructions relating to receptacles for watches and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,332. This device has extensive internal linkage by which the instrument carried thereby, such as a watch as shown, is pivoted into a viewing position upon the opening of the case.
The present invention is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and convenient to use.